


Elite Beat Agents in Equestria!

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Elite Beat Agents, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>authors note: Elite Bat Agent is a one of m one of the favorite games I've played but without a lot of fanfiction so I rwot this e and its with ponies saw if you don like those just dontt read!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elite Beat Agents in Equestria!

On Eqestria, it had a happy day. in Onyville Rainmbow Dash made the clouds gone and it was nice summer hot but not too hot.-Twighlight Sparkle went on to the streets to have her day "Its o nice day out Spike"

'yeah" but Spike was sodistactred by Rarity over in the ditance so they went to lunch at the cafe'. Twilights sandvich tasted good with dasiys but the cafe' only didnt have gems for Spike sp Spoke sat thore with anoyead

When to sudden! The cloudhs got in the sky and they ere dark "and Why does this? Ranbow said not cloods for day" and it made thunder at the ground

'Hah a ha ha." and lightning did and Discord was there "no discord" "ha ha hollo Twilight dod you imiss my"

"no you are evil how did you oscape"

"WOTH the help of Chrisyalis"! and she flew form sky and next to discord and they did both highhooffive and laugh evil ways and Twilight olny didnt nowwhat to do  
so she only screm "HEEEEEEEEEELP"

CHAPTER TWO: AT THE AGENTS

Cohmander Kahn luked ath the videoscreen with a kind of confuse to be wirried, on the scren was pony horse but purple with talk and scream help in the town because there were evils

"this can't be but it is" co Commander Kahn said "agents are GO!!." and Agent J got in the EBA domension travel and went to when he gut there he was find self to be turned into pony? with white coat and mane like his hair and still his cool shades and siut and this was surprised him from surprise..

and also agents derek and Mnorris were there for background dance

J looked around and saw the sky was angry thunder and the Ponyville in the dittanxe and he had to go there for the mission

CHAPTER THREE: DISCHORD ATTACK

Twilight didn  
t could fight without Eelements of Hamrony so she triede to run but couldnt after screaming

"Nopony cares Twilight for your help hahha" and Discord laughed with CHrysolis again to be evil

When some music started playing AUTHORS NOTE PIKC TH SONG YO U UANT TO HEAR FOR THIS PART and then Ajent J brust in to the place with Derek and Morris but no one to saw and Twilight begin to run and Discord and Chrysylis go to chase

"Ready agents" J and mirris and Derek did nod and they start dancing to cool music lulness your music is sucks

Twilight got able to rurn faser go ahead of to stay away from Discord and Crysalis but she didnt know why? but she not to questino but she think and gept running awayways ulntil she got to good distance

"whowd she got this fast" chrisilys panted her breath

"we keep go" and CHyrsalis wasnt like but still run anayCHAPTER FOUR: AGENTS TO SAVE THE DAY

Agent J complete first patr of song and he happy it gooded so good for he kep go to second part so now Twilight cold attack

twilighT found brick wall in an alley so she was crapped! but somehow it didn't frigthen her so she trurn to face herself at Discard who saw and was there and lolgthing "ha ha Twilight Spackle you cont ascape form us b" ut twilight said: "Im not triying to escape" and she used at her mangic to broke down wall on top of them and it hrut bad to Discord but a lot to Crysalis who hurt too much "ow I cant keep go"but Twilight all ready go through whole wall that was there"

"FINE I after her" and Discord go bot Twilight wasn't in buildiuing? "Ugh she is missing" but Disord louked aout the window and she was ohtside with grin "what there you are" and them magiced at the building to fall it down on Discord and Discord injured too much and Discord was defeated

FAHCPTER Five: The Day to Saved

Pronvess Celetistia hred what happen so she go to Ponyville and find Discohrd and Chryrisalys oldready defeat with strong "how Twilight" after she turn them both to statues

"I ahd music in my head and I felt more fight"

"is strange" and Celesti thought she saw three ponies in suits but they left away

EPILOGUE

The Agents gog back in tehir machine and travel back to Earth and human agaig where Cammander Khan said "MISSION COMPLETE" 

THE END!


End file.
